


Getting Used to It

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Series: Crawly to Crowley to Anthony [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After the church scene, Bottom!Aziraphale, Doggy Style, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Top!Crowley, Unbeta'd, WWII, boys in suits, set in the 40s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: “Anthony?”“What? Don’t like it?”“No, I didn’t say that. I’ll get used to it.”In which Aziraphale gets used to Crowley's new name by screaming it in the bedroom.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Crawly to Crowley to Anthony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549579
Comments: 21
Kudos: 332





	Getting Used to It

**Author's Note:**

> I was really quite inspired after watching Good Omens for the fifth or sixth time. Not beta-read so if you see any mistakes let me know! If I'm missing any tags, let me know and I hope you enjoy!

“Anthony?”

“What? Don’t like it?”

“No, I didn’t say that. I’ll get used to it.”  
\--------  
The ride back to the bookshop was quiet, full of tension. Aziraphale kept looking at Crowley and Crowley, for once in his life, kept his eyes on the road. The angel was the first to break the silence, “Crowley, I really-“

Crowley shook his head, “Don’t start, Angel. I know how you’re feeling. I said not to mention it.” And again, they fell into silence. They arrived to the bookshop where Crowley parked all wrong on the street in front of it, as he almost always did. He looked over at Aziraphale for the first time on the ride back, “You be safe, okay? No more of that Nazi spy ring stuff.” “Yes, yes, I’ll be more careful in the-“ He was cut off by Crowley’s lips on his own, kissing him roughly. Oh, so that’s why he was quiet. He was deciding if this would be okay tonight or not. It was. The angel kissed back with practiced ease, as this certainly wasn’t their first time. It was most certainly okay.

Crowley pulled back a little bit, searching Aziraphale’s face, “Is this ok-“ The angel didn’t let him finish. He grabbed the front of his suit and tugged him close so they were kissing desperately, “Come inside.” He breathed against his lips. Crowley didn’t even hesitate, he climbed out of the car so that he could follow the angel into the bookshop. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, Crowley’s hands-on Aziraphale’s hips as they walked. 

Aziraphale hurried into the building and to the cozy apartment upstairs. This wasn’t the first time they found themselves here, in this situation, and it wouldn’t be the last. Not by a long shot. He left the door to his flat open, too caught up in the moment to care about closing it behind them. As soon as they were through the threshold, Crowley had Aziraphale pressed against the wall, lips pressed together in a searing, deep kiss. Fingers were desperately clawing at suit buttons and Crowley growled in frustration against his lips. They had to break apart to work the layers off of each other. Crowley found himself cursing the insane amount of layers suits these days had. He longed for the ease of the clothes they had worn in the garden. The only thing he really did enjoy were his sunglasses but Azirphale was reaching up and gently removing them from his face, "There you are." A surprisingly tender moment in the wake of such desperate attempts to get naked. Crowley didn't blush. No, demons most decidedly did not blush. 

There was a pause in the flow of things but after a moment he seemed to get back into things. He pushed the jacket, vest, and shirt off of Azirpahale’s shoulders, just letting them fall. Azirpahale made an indignant sound, “Crowley, they’ll get wrinkled!” Even as he was reprimanding the demon, his eyes were fluttering closed because Crowley was attacking his neck with bites and kisses, “Let it go, angel.” He mumbled, and he did. 

Crowley’s suit layers were the next to come off, tossed to the floor in a similar fashion to Aziraphale’s. So there they were, in the front hall of Azirpahale’s flat, both shirtless, flushed and moaning softly, “Come on,” The angel lightly pushed his shoulders, “To the bedroom, Anthony.” 

Crowley pulled back a little and raised an eyebrow at him, “What was that?” 

“I told you I’d get used to it.” He smirked back at him. Since Crowley was a little distracted, he was able to push him away from his neck and with the time he bought himself, ran to his bedroom. Crowley growled low in his throat and chased after him. Aziraphale was standing beside the bed, pulling at his belt and suit pants. Crowley came up behind him, pressing his full length against the other’s back, his lips trailing along his neck and shoulders, “You drive me crazy.” He said against his skin.

Aziraphale hummed, pressing his back against the other, “Show me.” He finally got his pants to fall to the floor around his ankles. He pulled away again so that he could settle on the bed, on his hands and knees, back arched towards the bed. He winked at the demon, “Well? What are you waiting for, Anthony?” 

Crowley looked him over while working his own pants off. Aziraphale was beautiful… he always thought he was but especially like this. His skin flushed pink, eyes blown wide. Once his pants were off, he walked to where he knew Aziraphale kept the lube for occasions like this, “You certainly are taking your time.” He mused to the demon. 

“I like to take in the moment.” He explained. He settled on the bed, behind the angel, “You should know this by now.” He let his hands roam over his back and the swell of his ass. The tin that the lube was in was easy to pop open and rub over his fingers. They could just skip this part but both found that the closeness of the prep was well worth the wait. There had been a couple of occasions where both parties had been far too impatient (and maybe in public), so they skipped it, but here with just the two of them, this was preferable.

Crowley slipped a finger easily into Aziraphale. The angel under him moaned lowly, hips rocking slightly, already looking for more. The demon loved how needy the other was, how he always lost himself in the moment… Crowley shook himself. There he was, getting lost in the other. He crooked his finger, working it in and out slowly, really drawing this out, “Anthony!” Aziraphale hissed, “You know you can go- oh!” Without warning, Crowley added a second finger, then pressed them against his prostate. He smirked, “You always talk too much during sex.” 

“You like it when I-“ He bit his bottom lip, rolling his hips. Crowley was adding a third finger and spreading them inside the angel, “You’re right, but don’t tell anyone. It’ll ruin my rep.” He moved his fingers in and out of him, taking his time to really draw this out. He loved watching Aziraphale squirm but he was also losing his mind, and getting quite impatient. He pulled his fingers out, instead lining his cock up with his hole. Aziraphale hummed, “Finally.” He smirked, wiggling his hips a bit. Crowley smacked his ass lightly, “Keep still.” He put his hands on his hips and slowly pushed into him, relishing the feeling of Aziraphale’s tight heat around him. 

Aziraphale arched his back, ignoring Crowley’s command to keep still and instead pushing back all the way onto his cock, “Oh!” He rolled his hips, “Anthony-“ He moaned gently, rolling his hips more eagerly now. Crowley gasped and leaned down to smirk against the back of his neck, “You’re so impatient. I love it.” He started working his hips forward, pressing into the angel. 

“Mhm,” He pressed his face down into the pillow as Crowley moved in and out of him, “Anthony, you feel-“ He cut off with a breathy moan, “Amazing. Always make me feel good,” 

Crowley didn’t talk much when he and Aziraphale had sex, he got way too into what was going on. He got lost in the sensations of the angel, the way their bodies moved together, almost as one. He loved the other more than anything else in this world though… he was realizing he had never said it before. That wasn’t the point right now. The point was the fuck the other until he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He dug his nails into his hips and started moving fast, keeping the movements short and rough. Aziraphale loved it. He loved it when Crowley treated him like this, “Yes!” He gasped, “Ant- Cro-!” He clawed at the sheets, “Touch me, please!” He gasped out. 

Crowley angled his hips so that he was hitting the other’s prostate. This drove him insane, “Anthony! Please!” His cheeks were flushed so if Crowley could see his face, his eyes would be standing out a lot more- this is assuming his pupils hadn’t totally swallowed up his irises by now. Crowley didn’t want to reach for the lube, not right now anyway so he miracle some onto his hand. Then he started slowly jerking off Aziraphale’s cock. The angle rocked into his fist, “Fu-“ He wasn’t one to swear, and it was Crowley’s goal in this eternity to get him to curse while they were sleeping together, “I’m so close.”  
Crowley nipped his shoulder, “Me too.” He gasped at him, “Say my name, angel.” He slammed into him, getting rougher and rougher. Aziraphale was now moving up the bed with the powers of Crowley’s thrusts. Aziraphale rolled his hips back, “Crowley!” He shouted, “Cr-“

“Other one.” He hissed and nipped his ear lobe, “Say it.” 

“Anthony!” He moaned lowly, “I’m so close! Make me come, please, Anthony!” Crowley obliged. Both his hips and his hand moved supernaturally fast and soon Aziraphale was coming into the other’s fist with a loud and long moan. Crowley worked him through it, making sure he was shaking a panting softly, “You haven’t... yet, right?” Crowley grunted a soft no. In response he started rocking his hips slowly, making sure Crowley felt real good. The demon moaned, “Fuck, yes, angel. Just like that.” He rocked his hips shallowly, he was already very close so that it wouldn’t take much for him to finish.

Airaphale stopped, causing Crowley to grunt in frustration, “Angel, why did you-“ The angel pulled off of Crowley’s cock, turned around so that he was face to face with him, “Wanted to see you. You’re gorgeous when you come.” He shifted the demon around a bit so it was easier to sink onto him again. Crowley’s hands went to his hips again, not really doing anything, just wanting to have that other physical connection to him. Aziraphale’s arms went around Crowley’s neck and he started to bounce up and down in his lap. He really knew how to move, making small figure eights and circles. He knew Crowley like the back on his hand by now, what he liked and didn’t, what could get him off quickly. 

Sitting on the bed, cross-legged with Aziraphale on his lap, he came almost right away. His head fell back and he climaxed with a low moan of the angel’s name. He held the other close as he slowly came down, panting lowly, “Holy shit.” He smiled at him, taking a moment to collect himself before saying, “Well?” He asked, “Do you think you’re used to it?”

Aziraphale chuckled, “It may take a few times but I think we’re getting there.” He ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair, “Maybe we should try again later… what do you think?”

Crowley grinned, “Hm, maybe later. You’ve tired me out.” He shifted a little but and just laid down with him, cock still inside the other one. Neither really cared, the were very close together, chests pressed close and limbs tangled together. “I do think that I like Crowley the best. Suits you.” He kept his fingers running over the other’s back, “Though, Anthony, Crowley, Crawly… doesn’t matter to me. They’re all wonderfully you.” 

“You flatter me, angle.” Crowley’s face was buried against his shoulder, “Now shut up and get some sleep. I expect round two when I wake up.” And, in fact, there was a round two, three and four, each time Crowley’s name falling from Aziraphale’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do two other chapters to this (Crawly and Crowley) so let me know if you'd be interested in that! Also, this is my work so please don't take it or copy it to any other sites. I really hope you enjoyed this story! If so leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
